1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, more particularly, a semiconductor device achieving a stable characteristic by improving adhesion between an electrode containing aluminum and an interlayer insulating film, as well as a method for manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Background Art
An electrode containing aluminum (Al) may be employed for a source electrode of a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) or an emitter electrode of an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor). For example, in the MOSFET, a positional relation or the like between such a source electrode containing Al and each of a gate electrode, a gate insulating film, and an interlayer insulating film has been considered (for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,833,562 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-012846).
In the MOSFET, the source electrode may be formed on and in contact with a surface of a substrate having an active region formed therein, and in contact with a side wall surface of an interlayer insulating film formed to surround the gate electrode on the surface. Here, if adhesion between the source electrode and the interlayer insulating film is insufficient, the source electrode comes off, thus affecting a device characteristic of the MOSFET.